


Death Be Mine

by cadkitten



Category: ADAMS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Pseudonecrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a very kinky secret and eventually, he reveals it to Shota, who is more than willing to play along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> PLEASE READ ALL TAGS BEFORE READING. FUCKED UP SHIT AHEAD.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Checkmate!!" by ADAMS

Adam watched as his lover leaned over the railing along the balcony of their shared apartment, pushing himself up on his tip-toes to look over the edge. He allowed a smirk to touch his lips as he watched the wind ripple through the other's nearly-auburn hair. He liked the new color on the other and found it suited his completion relatively well. He'd chosen to go with dark blue streaks in his otherwise dark hair, enjoying the vibrancy of such color each time he looked into the mirror.

Flicking his cigarette into the ash tray on the table, he reached to run his hand over the other's arm, gentle about the touch so as to not entirely disturb the other man.

Shota lowered himself back down and glanced at Adam, a small smile on his lips. "Ready to go back inside?" Adam wasn't sure why, but it had always been Shota's thing to just go ahead and come out with him whenever he smoked. Even when they'd been in high school together, he'd ditch class with him just to stand at the edge of the building and look over the edge while Adam stood behind him and smoked away at his cigarette.

"Yeah." He slid open the door and stepped inside, his hand on the latch until Shota was safely in the door, then he slid it closed and locked it. Padding toward the electric fireplace, he picked up the remote and lowered the music a little bit, not wanting to overwhelm any conversation they might have with the sound of it. Tossing the remote on the rug next to the little nest of pillows they'd built in front of the warmth of the fireplace, he plopped down cross-legged and picked up his tea mug, draining the rest before it grew far too cold for his tastes. "Remember when we were younger... and we used to play that ridiculous game-"

He didn't get any further than that, Shota interjecting, "Yeah! The one where we admitted horrible things to each other?" He settled on the pile of blankets and then unfastened a few buttons on his shirt, getting comfortable once again, now that they weren't outside in the cold. "We should do that again."

"Mmm... you first." Adam settled himself back on the pillows, gazing into the fire as he waited on whatever would come out of the other's mouth.

"I really hate the girl that mans the register at the Shop-n-Go. She acts like she knows everything and it pisses me off." He shrugged, making a face. "But I'd never tell her that."

Adam snorted. Such a ridiculous thing to admit right off the bat. He had his own confessions he wanted to give, but he wasn't sure he should until they got a bit further into things. "I hate my mother's cooking. All of it."

"Even the cookies?"

" _Everything_. I know things about her work surfaces that you don't... trust me, you'd hate it, too."

Wincing, Shota rolled over onto his stomach and then shot the other a nasty grin. "I really like it when you take the initiative and fuck me... I know you love me taking you, but god it feels so good when you do it to me." He crossed his arms out in front of him and sort of flopped onto them, cradling his head between his arms.

It was the perfect opening and Adam considered it for a moment and then closed his eyes, knowing he could never look Shota in the face while admitting his dirtiest secret, but that he wanted to admit it more than anything right then. "I like fucking you..." he swallowed and then quietly continued, "I want to do it sometime while you're not responding to me at all... where you pretend to be dead. It's fucked up and I know it, but it's something I really, really want to try."

For a few moments, Shota was completely silent. Finally, he spoke up in response, "It's just a thing about the lack of responsiveness or... about the dead part?"

Adam shifted uncomfortably, shrugging a little. "Both I guess... though I wouldn't want to fuck an actual dead person." He winced. "It's wrong, I know that. But... the idea isn't to be explaining ourselves, that's not part of the game, right?"

Shota let out a quiet laugh. "Fine... well, when we did that play back in high school where I pretended to kill myself... and you ravished me in the boy's bathroom afterward... I really liked how urgent you were. You were so worked up I thought the whole school would know for sure what we were doing in there or that the stall would collapse." He grinned and reached out, extending his feather-light touch to the other's arm. "If that was you being worked up over the pretend death-play thing... I'll take that any day. In fact," he pushed himself up onto his knees and opened his shirt the rest of the way, sliding it off his shoulders and casting it aside. His fingers danced over the fastenings to his pants, opening them as he shot the other man a sexy look. "Come and get me... you know... after I _kill myself_ ," he purred out. 

Standing up completely, he let his pants fall to the ground and he stepped out of them. Walking off to the bathroom, rustling could be heard and then the sound of pill bottles. A few more moments and the bedroom door closed. Loud sounds of the bottles being shaken came to Adam where he was sitting and he smiled despite himself. A whole theatrical movement for his fucked up fetish. No one but Shota would go so far, that was for damn sure.

He licked his lips a little, waiting and wondering how long he was supposed to sit here, contemplating the whole thing. And then he heard a thud that sounded like someone falling and he cocked his eyebrow. Standing up, he pulled his sweater over his head, dropping it to the floor. His belt followed, but not his pants, those he just unbuttoned and then he made his way to the bedroom. Opening the door, he found his lover sprawled out on the floor, a few pill bottles open, the contents scattered around making it impossible to know if he had ingested any of them. He watched for a moment, watching as Shota actually held his breath for him while he looked at him and then he smiled, looking away, his dick already growing hard in the confines of his pants. This was wrong on so many levels... but he didn't fucking care.

Taking in a deep breath, he moved toward the other, hips swaying. Pausing over him, he slid his thumbs under the waistband of his underwear, pulling them down to reveal his cock to the air of the room. Kneeling down, he reached for the other's wrist, intentionally putting his fingers in the wrong spot so he'd feel nothing when he pressed down. "Why?" he whispered out, playing his own part of the shocked lover... and then, "It's so wrong... but you're still so beautiful." Lame pretense, he was completely aware... and perhaps the world's worst porn-related lines, but he couldn't have given two fucks right then.

Already the idea of what was going to happen was driving him absolutely mad. He drew his lower lip into his mouth as he slid his hands over Shota's body, muttering out, "Still warm... you didn't do this long ago, did you?" With a quiet little purr, he moved closer to him, seeing the bottle of lube tucked discretely under his lover's hip and he found himself grateful for the attention to such minor details. Pulling it out from under him, he squirted some onto his fingertips and then some on his palm. He rubbed his dick with his hand before moving his hand between the other's legs and pushing his fingers into him, plunging two digits in quickly. Shota was relaxed, his body not even tensing as the other slid into him. A few good thrusts and he pulled his fingers back out, wiping them on his pants before he grabbed his lover's legs and wrangled him around, finding out just how much it mattered that someone help you out during sexual encounters. It was so much more difficult this way.

Finally, he got him in position and pushed into him with a groan, Shota still never responding to him at all. Each time that Adam moved, his lover flopped around as though his muscles held no tension whatsoever. He groaned as he began to thrust, closing his eyes so he could give the other a bit of time to react if he needed to without it ruining the illusion they were building together.

A few more moments and he opened his eyes, sliding his hand up the other's chest to his throat, slowly squeezing. He shuddered, fucking him harder and harder, his fingers gripping tighter as time wore on. "You were such a whore when you were alive," he hissed out, "and now you're only my whore... for my amusement." His thrusts grew more erratic and then he started to cum despite it not having been long since he started. He just couldn't help it, it just turned him on too much to allow for anything else to happen. He filled him with most of it, pulling out for the last few spurts, letting it spill over the carpet between his legs. With a groan he just sat there and watched the cum leaking back out from the other's body.

Standing up, he stared down at Shota's body, how he was still in the haphazard position he'd left him in, how the cum slid from him, no muscle reaction stopping it. He smirked and then turned on his heel. "Your own fault, really," he breathed out before walking to the door and stepping out into the hallway. He slammed the door shut just so he could firmly end the scene for the other to collect himself, do whatever he needed.

Going to the bathroom, he turned the shower on, disrobed, and stepped in, doing a quick rinse before stepping back out. He made a little face that Shota hadn't come to join him, wondering if he was okay or if he'd stepped over some line he hadn't realized was there somehow. He moved to the bedroom door, towel around his waist, and opened it, going inside. He found Shota sitting on the bed, cleaned up enough to be comfortable apparently. Biting his lip, he stepped up to his lover, a wary look on his face. "Did I do anything wrong?"

Shota shook his head. "Nope." He reached out and gently ran his fingertips over Adam's hip, a smile on his lips. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Maybe too much..." Adam admitted quietly.

"Mmm... well, no such thing as too much when no one is harmed in the process, I don't think."

"Would you like me to... return the favor?"

"I got off," Shota responded easily. "Took care of it while you were in the shower." He smiled at the other. "More authentic that way, if I understand what you were looking for in the least." Tugging Adam closer, he gently squeezed his wrists. "I liked it, too, actually. It was different. Just let me know if you're feeling like you want to do it again and I'll set up a scene for you... maybe less spur of the moment next time so I can plan it out more."

"You know something?" Adam murmured.

"Hmm?"

"You're the most amazing person in the universe."

"That's a tall order," Shota returned quietly.

"But it's the truth." And honestly... Adam felt that it really was.

**The End**


End file.
